Patrick's Epic Adventure
by Lanjit
Summary: The FAYZ is being taken over...but by who? The Gaiaphage? It's up to Patrick to save everyone!
1. Notice

Note: I began writing this fanfic back before Fear was out. I only knew the series up to Plague, so some things in the story will not be correct, being shown wrong in Fear. If you've read Fear, just pretend you haven't read it yet while reading this ;D


	2. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter One

He was bounding happily around Lake Tramonto, sniffing everything and anything that could be sniffed. Lana held Patrick's leash as he ran down the path, excited by the wonders of the outdoors.

He was having the time of his life when he felt a tug on his leash.

"Come on Patrick, let's get back to the houseboat," said Lana.

Patrick almost considered resisting, and trying to convince his master to let him be outside a while longer. But he knew what would happen if he ever upset his master.

Lana abused Patrick at home. She would beat him, whip him, and cut him. Sometimes she would cut off his legs, heal them back, cut them off again, and do this repeatedly. She could heal Patrick's body, but the pain and fear would always be inside him.

The abuse mostly started after Lana fought the monster in the mine shaft. She had never been the same since then. Now she was meaner and crankier. Patrick supposed the stress built up inside her until she had to take it out on someone, and Patrick was her victim.

He had heard the monster in the mine shaft be called the "Gaiaphage" on more than one occasion. He had also heard that the Gaiaphage was the one that created that swarm of giant bugs.

A tear slowly made it's way down Patrick's cheek. His boyfriend, the Artful Roger, had been eaten by those bugs. Patrick still remembered the way Roger had been strolling down the street happily, unaware of the situation. He noticed Patrick and blew him a kiss. Out of nowhere, six robot-looking bugs appeared. They were the size of a small house. Rodger's mouth was wide open. He darted in the other direction, but it was too late. Six long tongues protruded from the bugs' mouths, and wrapped themselves around Rodger's ankles, and he was slowly dragged toward the gaping mouth of the bugs and then...

Patrick didn't want to think about it. All of his problems were caused by that Gaiaphage thing. He vowed that one day, he would destroy the Gaiaphage.

But Patrick assumed that that day wouldn't be any time soon. He was wrong.

Patrick followed his master to their houseboat. Lana had been given the smallest houseboat, since she was insistent on living in solitude.

Patrick had his own room in the houseboat. He was free to sleep in Lana's room, but he felt much safer away from her.

He didn't have much in his room. There was a food and water bowl, although the food bowl usually contained very little, if anything. There were a few squeaky toys lying on the floor. Patrick felt the need to bite them and make them squeak, but he was tired and wanted to sleep. He curled up next to the window by his bed. He felt the drowsiness start to take him over when he heard something.

"Patrick! Come down here! I need to tell you something!"

He didn't recognize her voice right away. It definitely wasn't Lana. This voice sounded colder and darker. He had heard that sinister voice somewhere before, a few months back.

Then the shocking realization hit him.

No, he thought. What did the Gaiaphage want with him?

He stood up and looked out the window. Standing there, staring up at him, was Nerezza.


	3. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Two

Should Patrick go down there? He had heard that Nerezza wasn't a real person, just a body created by Little Pete that the gaiaphage used. What if the gaiaphage wanted to kill him?

At the same time, he had vowed to destroy that monster, and this would be an opportune time to do that. If not, he could at least find out what it's up to.

His decision was made. He slowly made his way down the stairs, trembling. He was now standing in front of Nerezza.

"What do you want?" Patrick tried to say, but like every other time he tried to talk, it came out as "Woof! Woof!"

"Do not be afraid. I am not the Darkness," said Nerezza. "I took this body away from him. Now I am using it to talk to you."

"Then who are you?" Patrick wanted to say. Instead, he said "Woof! Woof woof!"

How was Patrick going to talk to this person with the mouth and vocal cords of a dog?

Then Nerezza spoke again "Do not worry, Patrick. I understand you. I can read minds. And to answer your question, I am Little Pete. I came here because the Darkness is preparing for another attack. You are the only thing that can stop him!"

Wait, since when can you read minds?

"Don't you know by now? I have all powers. I can shoot green beams of light from my hands and move objects with my mind. I have super strength, I can teleport, I can read people's power levels. I can basically do whatever I want. You all are lucky I'm on the side of righteousness."

Why don't you just kill the gaiaphage yourself then?

"That is the only thing I can not do. The Darkness is about as powerful as I am. The Darkness can't kill me, and I can't kill it. You are the only thing that can stop it."

Patrick never knew Little Pete had so much power. He wondered...would Little Pete be able to...

Can you bring people back to life?

Little Pete smiled. "You want me to revive your friend, the Artful Rodger. I would love to, Patrick, but to revive someone, I need the person's body. Since Rodger was eaten, I would need the poop that the bugs turned him into. If you can find it and bring it to me, I will gladly bring him back for you."

Thank-

Patrick heard someone come up behind him. He turned around, and saw Astrid.

Earlier that day, Astrid had decided to travel up to Lake Tramonto to make up with Sam. She was starting to get over her depression over killing Little Pete, and thought she could return to normal life. Normal by FAYZ standards, anyway. Life was never normal here. And suddenly, things got a lot less normal.

She saw what appeared to be Patrick and Nerezza having a conversation.

Nerezza.

Nerezza had been the gaiaphage's body, created by Little Pete. But then Nerezza had been destroyed. How did she come back without Little Pete? And why was she talking to Patrick?

Now Patrick stopped barking. But Nerezza kept talking to him. It was like Nerezza could hear Patrick talking to her, but Astrid couldn't.

Astrid kept walking towards them. She could now here what they were saying.

"...find it and bring it to me, I will gladly bring him back for you."

"Bring what back?" Astrid asked.

A look of surprise appeared on Patrick's face.

"Astrid!" Nerezza exclaimed. Nerezza actually looked happy at first, which surprised Astrid, but anger quickly spread across her face.

"What are you doing here, gaiaphage? What is your scheme to take over the FAYZ this time?"

"I am not the Darkness, Astrid. I am your brother. I have returned in this form to deliver a message to Patrick."

Astrid became very confused.

"I killed Little Pete," Astrid said, looking sad. "You can't be him."

"Did you see me die? I made the bugs disappear. Then I disappeared. What makes you think I died? Now, Astrid, I think it's time for some revenge. I was your brother, and you just threw me to those monsters so they could rip me apart. Now I'm going to do the same to you.

Suddenly, a dome came up around Astrid. It was just like a mini-FAYZ wall, except Little Pete could see through it. It seemed to be about thirty feet across. Little Pete raised his hands, and a dark figure appeared inside the dome. It would appear to be a normal person, if it weren't for the long, snake-like arm.

Drake looked around, confused, wondering where he was. Then he spotted Astrid, and a grin spread across his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't Astrid. I wanted to wait until I could make Sam watch, but I guess I could do this now."

His whip came down with amazing speed. It hit her face, leaving an excruciating gash on her left cheek.

The whip came down again. Then again. Astrid felt like she was in the fires of Hell. Her clothes were in tatters, and so was her skin. She looked at her skin. It was healing. Little Pete was healing her, so she would have to endure the pain. She screamed, but no one cared. Drake was laughing maniacally as he whipped her over and over and over...

"Come on Patrick" Little Pete said. He sauntered away from the dome. He knew Astrid would be in there for weeks. Then, he would finish her. But for now, his goal was to stop the Darkness. He turned to look at Patrick. It was time to give him his mission.


	4. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Three

"So," Little Pete said, ignoring the screams of pain behind him. "I think you're about ready to go fight the Darkness. But just because you can kill the Darkness doesn't mean you're invincible. Therefore, I think I'm going to borrow Brittney for a while..."

It was now Brittney's turn to control Drake/Brittney. She had no idea where she was. She was in a small FAYZ wall-like dome. Astrid was weeping a few feet away.

Suddenly, her right hand began to get longer, and her braces melted away.

"What's going on?" she wondered. "I've only been in control for a minute!"

But Drake/Brittney no longer existed. Drake was free of her. Now, it was Patrick/Brittney.

Patrick felt a strange sensation, like another soul entering his body. He shuddered.

"Brittney is a part of you now," said Little Pete. "Her power will-"

Little Pete cringed. Then he fell to the ground. He stood back up, but now with a deep, monstrous voice.

"NEMESIS MUST BE DESTROYED. KILL HIM NOW. OBEY ME NOW PATRICK, OR YOU WILL BE DOOMED."

The booming voice shook the ground. Little Pete looked like he was possessed. He shook his head violently and looked back at Patrick, as if nothing had happened.

"-make you completely invincible. I will not allow Brittney to take over your body, since she has been tricked into working for the Darkness."

Patrick wasn't sure who Nemesis was. He was sure that he didn't want to follow the gaiaphage's orders, though.

"Now, a few more things. First of all..."

Little Pete raised his hands and aimed them at Patrick. Patrick didn't notice anything happen, but his throat felt a bit different.

"I've just given you the power to talk. You should find it helpful." Now he was raising his hands again, but pointing towards the small city in Lake Tramonto now.

Patrick saw 10 or so people walk out of various houses and stores. They all began to walk towards Patrick.

They were all right next to him now. Sam, Dekka, Brianna, Jack, Edilio, Howard, Orc, Toto, Sanjit, and his master, Lana.

"They will accompany you. You may find some of them useful at some point.

The people who were now around him were acting like their usual selves. But Patrick could tell Little Pete had done some kind of mind trick to convince them to follow him.

"Go now, Patrick. Go become a hero!" exclaimed Little Pete.

Patrick set off. His miniature army followed. He knew the gaiaphage was in the mine shaft, so he decided to follow the barrier there.

"Where are we going?" Brianna asked.

"We," Patrick told them, "are going to go avenge the Artful Rodger."

Little Pete waited for Patrick to leave. A grin broke across his face. His plan was going perfectly. He raised his hands at the ground in front of him, and Caine appeared there, completely naked.

"Oh Albert..." Caine started to say. "What? Where am I!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Little Pete said with a sneer, "but I need you to do something for me."

Caine, embarrassed, raised a bush off the ground and used it to cover his front area.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Caine said. "And who are you, anyway?"

"Go back to Perdido Beach, Caine." said Little Pete. "And tell everyone there to meet me at the power plant. If every person in Perdido Beach isn't waiting for me there in 3 days, I will make sure you regret it.

"You'll make sure I regret it? I don't know if you've noticed, chick," said Caine with a superior tone, "but I'm a 4 bar. I'm the most powerful person in the FAYZ!

"Is that so?" Little Pete said. "Let's make a deal. We fight. If I win, you go to Perdido Beach and bring everyone to the power plant. If you win, I will bring you Sam and Drake, completely tied up, for you to torture."

"Deal," said Caine. He raised his hands and aimed them at Little Pete, hoping to raise him in the air.

But Little Pete did not move. A look of worry appeared on Caine's face. Little Pete raised his hands, and the clouds grew dark. They began to swirl around, faster and faster until a tornado was formed. The tornado swept up Caine like he was a feather, but Little Pete stood completely unaffected, as if the 200 mile per hour wind speed weren't even there. Then, lightning began to fill the tornado. Caine jolted around like he was being tased. Little Pete lowered his hands, and the tornado slowly dissipated. He then raised his hands again, and a boulder the size of Coates appeared out of thin air, hovering over Caine. Caine was lying on the floor face-up, weak and injured, looking up at the boulder.

"Do you give up now?" Little Pete shouted.

"Y-yes...I give up," Caine managed to whisper.

Little Pete made a motion with his hand and the boulder disappeared.

"Now, what are you going to go do, Caine?"

"...Kids at Perdido Beach," Caine croaked, "bring to...power...uhh...plant."

"Good boy, Caine." Little Pete raised his hands at Caine, and Caine slowly healed. Then, he teleported Caine back to Perdido Beach.

Little Pete's plan was going perfectly. Once the Darkness was stopped, Little Pete would take over the FAYZ. Then, the world!


	5. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Four

Patrick, Brianna, Dekka, Edilio, Howard, Jack, Lana, Orc, Sam, Sanjit, and Toto reached the Evanston Air National Guard Base. Some of them had already been there, some hadn't. Toto insisted on visiting the small, nearly impossible to see building he used to live in.

Toto crept down the hallway, mumbling to himself. He turned into his room and spotted the small pile of ashes on the ground. The small pile of ashes that used to be Spidey. Toto picked up a handful of ashes, and started sobbing as the ashes fell through his fingers. It was like seeing someone walk into their house to remember their parents had been brutally murdered, and their dead bodies were lying on ground.

Sam awkwardly stood in the back of the group. He was the one who had killed Spidey.

"Lana," Toto sobbed. "Please...try to heal him."

"Toto..." Lana didn't know how to tell him that nothing would happen.

Toto grabbed her hand and placed it on Spidey. Nothing happened. At first. Then, the ashes started to change color. The ashes started to form back into a small Spiderman head.

"Spidey!" Toto laughed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Toto!" said Spidey.

Lana and the others stared in awe.

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"Spidey is alive, Toto?" Sam said

Toto looked at them like they were crazy. "What, you thought I was just talking to an inanimate object?"

Spidey turned to look at Sam. He aimed a furious look at Sam. Sam started to back up and tripped.

"Come on guys, we've got to get moving," Patrick reminded them.

"Ok, let's go," Dekka commanded.

Drake's whip wrapped around Astrid's ankle. He raised her in the air, then slammed her on the ground with as much force as possible. He assumed he had died and gone to Heaven. Heaven sure was small, though.

Astrid screamed. Her genius face was smashed in. He raised her in the air again, and threw her at the mini-FAYZ wall. She spiraled towards it, then slammed into the burning wall. Her screaming was almost constant now. He used his whip to gouge out her left eye. He was rewarded with louder and louder screaming. Something was causing Astrid to heal herself, like Drake himself did. That was good. If she couldn't die, but she felt pain, this was definitely Heaven.

Taylor had been waiting for 10 minutes now. She was standing outside Caine's bedroom door. Caine was going to take her to San Francisco De Sales as promised. He said he was just getting dressed, but it had been too long to be just that now. Taylor decided to bounce in and see what going on.

She didn't see Caine anywhere. She just saw a naked, shocked Albert.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"I..Caine...he just...disappeared"

"Wait...were you and Caine doing it?"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, Albert," Taylor said. "You know I'm not one to spread rumors."

Albert relaxed for a second. Then he noticed the sarcasm.

"Look Taylor, Caine just disappeared out of thin air. What could have caused it?"

Just then, a naked crumpled body appeared on the bed. Caine.

"I'm starting to feel awkward with all the naked guys here," Taylor said. "Then again, Caine isn't that bad looking..."

Albert looked down at the ground.

"Tell everyone...to go to the...power...plant..." Caine said. Then he passed out.


	6. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Five

Patrick was running through a meadow filled with squirrels and squeaky toys. He loved chasing squirrels and making squeaky toys squeak. He was running down a long path, when he eventually approached it. A 10 foot tall steak. He ran towards it joyfully, but a sudden wall of greenish crystals blocked him from it. It laughed at his incompetence.

Patrick woke with a start. He felt a fair of eyes on him.

"You need to go back, Patrick. You do not want to stop the gaiaphage."

That was Spidey's voice. Patrick turned around. Spidey was on his bed, right next to him. Was Spidey working for the gaiaphage?

"Yes I do, Spidey. The gaiaphage killed my fiancé and left my master in a state of mental turmoil. I must do something."

"Neither of those things were the gaiaphage's fault. The gaiaphage wants to protect us from Nemesis. Do not try to stop him."

"What do you mean, they weren't his fault?" asked Patrick.

But Spidey was gone.

Taylor had no idea what was going on. All she wanted to do was go relax on Luxury Island. But to do that, she needed Caine. And Caine wanted her to do this.

Taylor bounced from house to house in Perdido Beach. She commanded everyone inside to report to the power plant.

A few responded with "Why should I?" or "I'm busy," or simply slammed the door. But when they did that, Taylor would see them suddenly crouch down, covering their ears, as if there were an excruciatingly loud noise. Then they would run towards the power plant, quivering in fear.

Taylor shouted in the streets, in the plaza, anywhere with people. And she didn't hesitate on letting them know about Calbert, either.

The kids of Perdido Beach were headed to the power plant. It was time.

Little Pete raised himself high into the air. He began to glow brightly as he floated out to the center of the lake. A few kids saw him, but most were looking away or were inside their homes.

"Kids of Lake Tramonto!" he shouted. "I order you to go to the power plant, now!"

No one did anything. No one knew who he was, why he was there or what he was capable of.

"I said move!" Little Pete boomed. He aimed his hands at the lake. All of the water in Lake Tramonto was now swirling around him. He brought it down with great force onto every home, blowing apart each one. Helpless kids were swept up by the water. Soon, everyone was trapped in it's current. The water carried them all away from the city, flowing southwest, to the plant.

Patrick and his group had woken up, and began following the barrier farther southeast. Howard had definitely better get paid for this. He was getting sick of Sanjit and Lana being all mushy.

"I love you Lana" Sanjit whispered.

"I love you more" Lana replied

"That's not the truth," Toto decided to inform them.

After 10 more awkwardish minutes, they approached a dark figure.

They had arrived at the mine shaft.


	7. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Six

Patrick, Brianna, Dekka, Edilio, Howard, Jack, Lana, Orc, Sam, and Toto peered into the mine shaft. Pitch black. Sam created a small greenish ball of light and threw it into the opening, but not much was illuminated.

Meanwhile, Sanjit was a bit farther back. He kept hearing a voice behind him, but when he turned around, nothing was there.

"Go back, Sanjit."

Sanjit whirled around once again. Nothing. Then he found out why he didn't see the speaker.

It was Spidey. Down on the ground.

"Sanjit, go back now." Spidey warned again. Spidey looked up at Sanjit, and his eyes began to glow green. Sanjit felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as if his mind were free of something.

"You can now return to Lake Tramonto. Nemesis no longer controls you. Go back and warn everyone not to go to the power plant."

Where was he? Why was he there? Sanjit looked around. It looked like an endless desert. The rest of the group was entering some cave. He decided to follow Spidey's advice and go back. But what was going to happen at the power plant?

Quinn and his five fishermen were having a good day. They had caught 6 average sized bass, and one bass that was much, much larger than any normal bass. But the FAYZ wasn't normal. Quinn assumed it was just a mutation. Well, if mutations were making his fish bigger, he was fine with that.

That's when Quinn noticed a dark mass heading out of Perdido Beach. When Quinn looked more closely, he could tell it was a group of individual people.

It looked like everyone was leaving Perdido Beach.

Patrick and his group crept down the mine shaft. Sam held out a Sammy Sun in front of them the whole time, but it only let them see a few feet forward. They had been walking for a long time, they had to be getting clo-

"!" screamed Jack.

Everybody came to a halt. Jack had been in the front of the group. Then he fell through a hole. They could still hear a faint yelling. Jack was still falling. How deep was it?

Dekka tried to turn off gravity in the hole, but it was no use. The hole was too deep. Jack's screaming came to a sudden end.

Computer Jack was dead.

Brianna screamed. She tried to jump into the hole after him, but Orc stopped her. Her screaming was replaced by sobbing.

"Not my Jackyboobookins!" she cried. Dekka hated to admit it, but she was kind of happy Jack was gone. She had always been jealous of him having Brianna.

The group was silent for a minute, except for Brianna's loud sobs. Then it was time to go down.

Orc picked up a rock that could barely fit through the hole, and Dekka removed its gravity. Dekka, Orc, Sam, and Edilio stood on it; nobody else could fit. Dekka turned gravity on, then back off. Lana picked up another rock of the same size, and held it above the hole. Dekka used her other hand to remove its gravity as well. Lana, Howard, Brianna, Patrick, and Toto, holding Spidey, stood on top.

Dekka carefully used a mixture of gravity and no gravity. It took about 15 minutes until they saw an opening at the bottom edges of the rock. Dekka returned gravity to the bottom rock.

"Guys, it's Jack! I didn't die, the gaiaphage stopped my fall! I-"

But Dekka's rock slammed down on his head. Now he was actually dead.

"Was that Jack's voice?" Brianna asked hopefully. "Jack? Jack, is that you?"

"No, Jack isn't here Brianna. You're just imagining things," Dekka said nervously.

Now Dekka slowly lowered the second rock, and everybody got off.

They looked at the ground. It was a mass of moving green crystals. They had found the Gaiaphage.


	8. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Seven

"Stay back, Patrick," the Gaiaphage warned.

"You killed Rodger!" Patrick shouted.

"I haven't killed anybody. I am only trying to save everybody from Nemesis."

"Nemesis? Who's that?" asked Patrick.

"I believe others refer to him as 'Little Pete'."

"Little Pete isn't the enemy, you are."

"I have not done anything wrong."

"You created those giant bugs that killed everyone!" yelled Patrick.

"I created those bugs to help Drake capture Nemesis," said the Gaiaphage. "I commanded Drake to bring me Nemesis, but he resisted and went on a sadistic rampage."

"What about when you tricked Orsay into convincing a bunch of little kids to jump off a cliff?" Patrick asked.

"That was going to work," the Gaiaphage said. "After I had the uranium, I was temporarily powerful enough to create a portal to the outside. All of the kids would be sent back to the arms of their parents if Dekka hadn't intervened."

Dekka looked shocked, then guilty.

"Nemesis used to be autistic," said the Gaiaphage. "He didn't know his strength. Now that he is no longer autistic, he has become power-hungry and wants to take over the world. I tried to stop him before this day came, but you continuously prevented me from doing so. Now, I can't stop him. The only person who can stop him now is you, Patrick."

Patrick was still trying to contemplate what he had just been told. Was it really true? He looked over at Toto.

"He tells the truth," Toto said.

There were still more incidents that needed explanation, but Patrick needed to move on for now.

"How do I stop Little Pete?"

"When the time comes, you'll know," the Gaiaphage said. "But be careful. You'll have to attack him by surprise. Nemesis could end your life the second he looked at you if he wanted to. Now, I will send you back to the surface. But I must give you one last warning. Somebody in your group will betray you."

The group members looked at each other. The Gaiaphage removed Little Pete's mind trick from them all, and they were teleported back to the surface. The first thing they saw was a coyote. It crept towards them.

"I take you and humans to Nemesis," it said.

Sinder looked around. The crowd was filled with confused faces. No one knew what was going on at the power plant. They all stood around the power plant, waiting for something to happen.

Somebody was flying towards them.

Flying? Sinder didn't know anyone had that power. She looked closely at the person. It looked like that Nerezza girl. The one who had been Orsay's shadow, then mysteriously disappeared.

"Attention, everyone!" Nerezza said, slowly lowering to the ground. "I have brought you here, because I am going to kill everybody on the planet. I'm going to start with all of you."

A sudden explosion. Sinder whirled around. The nuclear power plant had blasted apart. Everyone close by was incinerated instantly. The rest ran away screaming.

Sinder didn't know what to do. She felt her hair. It was falling out.

An excruciating pain filled her body. She fell to the ground. The radiation wasn't going to let her leave alive. Everybody nearby seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Sinder slowly felt her life come to an end...

After an hour of exhaustion, walking through the desert, they could see the power plant. Or where the power plant used to be, anyway. Little Pete was there, looking in the other direction. It seemed like he was waiting for something. Patrick could tell there had been a huge explosion Then Patrick looked at the ground and was horrified.

Dead bodies everywhere. Some looked burned. Others looked unharmed on the outside, but something had obviously happened to them.

Almost everyone in the FAYZ was dead.

Little Pete's plan was almost complete. Once the Gaiaphage was destroyed, he could take down the wall and end every last pitiful life on Earth. He waited for Patrick to return with the message. Then it would be time.


	9. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Eight

Lana, Patrick, Brianna, Dekka, Edilio, Howard, Orc, Sam, and Toto stared in horror. Were they the only ones left in the FAYZ?

"Little Pete did this?" Howard asked, amazed.

"I'm not burying all of these guys," whispered Edilio.

"Does this mean we're all being bombarded with radiation?" Brianna started to freak out, stepping back and staring at her skin, as if it were about to fall off.

"Most likely not," Lana whispered. "It seems like this happened a while ago. The radiation is probably gone. Just in case though, I better try to heal you guys."

Lana put her hands on each person, making sure to get every part of the body. It was pretty sexy, in Sam's opinion.

Brianna didn't seem any more relaxed. She was already upset enough with the death of Jack before she saw that everybody in the FAYZ had been killed.

Sam spotted many recognizable bodies in the pile. Diana, Taylor, Penny, Albert, Sanjit, Turk, John Terrafino. But one body especially caught his eye.

Caine.

His twin, four-bar Caine, killed in an instant by Little Pete.

He searched the bodies for Astrid, but couldn't find her. Hopefully she was still safe out in the wilderness. He did see an empty, blackened train car that had been full of missiles. They must have exploded when the power plant exploded.

Bang!

Howard fell to the ground. A small, red, circular hole was on the side of his head.

Bang!

Now Edilio fell, with a similar hole on his head.

Bang! Bang!

Clink clink!

Two bullets harmlessly bounced off of Orc.

Now Toto rose into the air above a cloud of dirt. Sam noticed Dekka raising her hands beneath him. Then he noticed the gun in Toto's hand.

"Spidey says kill the humans! Spidey says none can remain!" Toto screamed. He waved his arms and legs in the air frantically, as if he were being electrocuted.

Sam aimed his hands at Toto. "Don't make me do this!" he shouted.

Toto began firing wildly. A yelp of pain from Brianna. Sam fired.

Toto's head disintegrated. Then Sam made his way down Toto's body with his bright beams of greenish-white light until his body was just a pile of ash.

Everybody stood silently.

Nerezza was now staring straight at them.

"Looks like we know who the betrayer is," Dekka said.

Quinn had heard an explosion.

The explosion had caused the whole boat to shake violently. This couldn't have been anything small.

"What could have possible made an explosion that loud?" Katrina asked.

"And what was up with all those people leaving Perdido Beach?" Jacob wondered.

Quinn always seemed to be left out on what was going on in Perdido Beach, being out on the water all day.

The explosion had been followed by many loud screams. They seemed to be coming from the direction of the power plant, so they rowed north.

Quinn had an ominous feeling. There was something very wrong in the FAYZ.

Lana placed her hand on the gunshot wound in Brianna's shoulder. The hole slowly closed up.

Patrick, Lana, Brianna, Dekka, Orc, and Sam all said a few words about Edilio, Howard, and Toto. Nobody could think of many good things to say about Howard.

"Why exactly are we fighting Nerezza?" Brianna asked. "Nerezza is the Gaiaphage. We're supposed to be stopping Little Pete."

"Nerezza is the body Little Pete is using to come back as," said Patrick.

"That doesn't make sense," Brianna said. "Little Pete wouldn't come back as a frail girl when he can make any body he wants. The only person that would still need to use her body is the Gaiaphage."

Patrick and Brianna looked at each other. Nerezza's eyes began to glow green as she walked towards them.

"We were tricked!" Dekka said frantically.

"Only because you're idiots," remarked the Gaiaphage. "You're really so gullible you'll believe Nemesis is trying to take over the world?"

Patrick looked down. Now that he thought about it, it seemed pretty stupid.

"Little Pete is still just floating around in the FAYZ right now," the Gaiaphage said.

"What was the point of making us think that, then?" asked Dekka.

"I wanted you fools to join me instead of Nemesis. If you believed Nemesis caused all of this destruction, you would help me defeat him."

"But we can't hurt him any more than you can," Sam said.

"You can't. But he can." The Gaiaphage pointed at Patrick.

Patrick thought for a moment. If he could stop Little Pete, he could probably stop the Gaiaphage too. It was risky, and if it didn't work, there was no doubt he would be killed. But it was worth a try.

Patrick launched himself at the Gaiaphage.


	10. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Nine

The Gaiaphage fell to the ground violently. Patrick was standing on top of it.

Licking it.

Patrick was licking the Gaiaphage's leg. He didn't know what else to do.

"What are you doing?" cried the Gaiaphage.

Patrick felt something sticky and gooey on his tongue. The Gaiaphage's skin was melting off. Under the skin was an assortment of green, swirling shapes. The Gaiaphage was thrashing around, but it couldn't stand up with Patrick on top of it.

The Gaiaphage raised its hands. A boulder appeared above them both. Patrick looked up as the boulder sped towards the ground.

Patrick's body parts splattered all over the place. His body was completely flat, and his organs and intestines were spilled around him. The Gaiaphage, unharmed, laughed maniacally.

"Now there is nobody to stop me!" the Gaiaphage said, its right leg missing. "Now I just have to kill you five."

But the Gaiaphage's confidence quickly faded away when he noticed Patrick's body parts began rolling towards each other. Everything moved into place, where it would normally be.

"What? How did this happen?" boomed the Gaiaphage.

"Looks like Brittney turned out to be pretty helpful after all," laughed Patrick. He began licking the Gaiaphage's face.

"Noooooo!" the Gaiaphage yelled, but it was interrupted when its mouth melted away.

The Gaiaphage aimed its hands at Patrick, and Patrick felt Brittney's soul leave his body. He wondered where her soul would go. But it was too late for the Gaiaphage. Patrick licked away the last of the Gaiaphage's right hand.

They had defeated the Gaiaphage's portable body. But the Gaiaphage itself was still deep in the mine shaft, and it would be much more powerful.

Lana's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten or drank anything since she had left with Patrick, which was about three days ago.

Lana started crying. Everybody looked surprised. Lana was the last person they would expect to break down. But she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. Almost everybody she knew was dead? How was she supposed to cope with that? And her pet dog was some sort of superhero? Lana started to regret all the abuse she has dealt to Patrick. He could kill her easily now if he wanted to.

She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around.

Quinn and his three fishermen were headed towards them. Horror spread across Quinn's face when he saw the dead bodies

"W...what? What happened?" he stammered. He started to back away. He was overwhelmed by panic.

"Quinn!" Sam shouted, jogging towards him. "You're alive? How?"

"I don't know what's going on, brah. I was out fishing, and I saw everybody leaving Perdido Beach. They were all headed towards the power plant, so I came to see what was happening."

Sam put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn. We're the only ones left in the FAYZ."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Well, us and the Gaiaphage."

Astrid's screams still continued.

It had been about four days of constant torture now. Drake didn't get tired. She would never be anywhere close to mentally stable again. She had thought she would get used to the pain after a while. She was wrong.

"This doesn't have very much relevance to the storyline, you know," Drake said. "The narrator is just mad at you."

Astrid cried out in pain as the whip smacked her face so hard, her neck turned 270 degrees. She went flying, and smacked into the barrier. The torture wasn't going to end.

Brittney was floating. It was such a strange experience. She had been deep down in Patrick's body for about three days, and now, she didn't have a body. She had been sent out of Patrick, but she hadn't been given a new body to use.

She looked down. It seemed like she was floating high above the FAYZ. Now she looked up. She saw a strange, translucent wall above her. The FAYZ wall.

She was at the top of the FAYZ.

"Hello, Brittney. Come here," said a small, childish voice behind her. Brittney turned around, and saw Little Pete. He almost looked like some kind of ghost. Brittney knew she was the only one who was able to see him, though.

"Petey, you aren't autistic any more, right? Look at how many people have died! You have to bring down the wall, now!"

Little Pete shook his head. "If I do that, the Darkness will take over the whole planet. I can not bring down the wall until the Darkness is defeated."

"The 'Darkness' is God! How dare you defy Him!"

"The Darkness has brainwashed you, Brittney. You are a good person. Don't let it turn you evil."

"You are the evil one," said Brittney. "God will strike you down very soon."

"Fine, Brittney," said Little Pete. "I was going to give you a body of your own, but if you choose to remain on the side of darkness, I'm going to have to put you back inside Patrick."

And Brittney felt herself being pulled down towards the Earth, back towards the golden retriever.


	11. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Ten

"Welcome to the FAYZ," Quinn mumbled gloomily. "Population: Nine."

"Really? I counted ten," said Patrick.

Quinn practically flew back in surprise. Patrick didn't really blame him.

"Y-you can talk? How?" stammered Quinn.

"The Gaiaphage gave me the power to talk. Long story."

"The Gaiaphage? You mean that thing in the mine shaft? Did it cause this?"

Quinn was interrupted by a loud sob. Brianna was crouching down away from the group, still crying.

"What happened to her?" asked Quinn.

"Jack died," said Dekka, almost seeming happy.

"Do I smell fish?" asked Patrick. The whole group hadn't eaten for about three days, so they all looked at Quinn instantly when the word fish was mentioned.

Quinn took a second to process the fact that Patrick was still talking. Then he said "Yeah, I brought some fish."

Everyone, including Brianna, jogged over to him. Quinn, Katrina, Big Goof, and Jacob opened up a large sack and revealed three or four medium-sized fish, and one fish so large it was as big as Orc.

"How did you get a fish that big?" asked a shocked Lana.

"A mutation?" guessed Quinn.

After a few minutes of Brianna using super-speed friction, they had a fire started. They each had a few large pieces of cooked fish. Most people finished eating within a few seconds.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Big Goof asked. "We can't just go blindly attack the Gaiaphage, can we?"

"No, we'll need to figure something out. For now though, we should check Lake Tramonto and Perdido Beach for any survivors, just in case. We'll all head towards Lake Tramonto. Brianna, you go check Perdido Beach, then meet us at the lake."

Brianna zipped away in the middle of the word "lake".

"We could sure use your help right now, Little Pete," Sam murmured.

Patrick, Lana, Sam, Dekka, Orc, and Quinn and his three fishermen all headed to the lake.

Brianna bolted down the highway and arrived at Perdido Beach in about twenty seconds. She had never believed it was possible for the town to be this quiet and empty. She doubted anyone was here, but she still dashed into each house, calling out and looking in each room.

After about 20 minutes of exhausting work, she had looked in every house and building in Perdido Beach. Nobody was here. Brianna still couldn't believe almost every person in the FAYZ was dead.

Especially Jack.

Brianna almost began sobbing again, but held it in and darted towards Lake Tramonto.

They had reached the lake, and were horrified.

It was completely destroyed.

Every house and building looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Nothing was left. But the strangest thing was the fact that all the water in the lake was gone.

"The Gaiaphage must have done this," said Patrick. "It probably wanted to make us die of thirst."

"We lose then, don't we?" asked Dekka. "There's no fresh water in the FAYZ now. We're all going to die."

"Well, the fish have to contain some water, right?" asked Quinn.

"That's not enough to keep us hydrated. Eating fish will probably keep us alive for about two extra days, or about five more days total." Patrick said. "After that, our only chance is to bring down the wall. And only two people can do that. The Gaiaphage and Little Pete. But the Gaiaphage is the one causing this, and we don't know where Little Pete is."

"What if we killed the Gaiaphage?" asked Lana. "Would the wall come down?"

"No," said Patrick. "Little Pete controls the wall. The Gaiaphage has the power to take it down, but killing him won't make it come down."

"What if we pretended to die?" asked Orc. "The Gaiaphage is bringing down the wall once we all die, right?"

"The Gaiaphage would know if we were pretending," Lana said. "It's in our heads, remember? It might even know we're having this conversation."

Everybody became silent.

"So then we're screwed," said Quinn.

Brianna was almost at Lake Tramonto. She could see it just up ahead. But she stopped. There had been a voice somewhere behind her, calling her name.

"Brianna, is that you?" she said.

Brianna recognized that voice right away. She turned around and saw Diana.

"You're alive?" Brianna exclaimed. "How?"

"I don't even know what happened," said Diana. "I was walking around out here, looking for food, when I saw all of the water in Lake Tramonto fly into the air and tear apart the town. Then it carried everyone south."

"The water in Lake Tramonto is gone?" cried Brianna. "Must have been the Gaiaphage. No one else has both the power and motive for that."

"The Gaiaphage?" asked Diana. "The thing that keeps trying to take over the FAYZ?"

"It basically has taken over the FAYZ now," said Brianna. "Everybody in the FAYZ is dead except for us, Sam, Dekka, Lana, Patrick, Orc, Quinn, and Quinn's fishermen."

"You're serious?" Diana asked, almost seeming nervous. "Even Caine?"

"Even Caine."

"You have to take me to the others," said Diana. "Now."

"They should be at the lake. Let's go," Brianna said.

Diana was scared. She had seen what the Gaiaphage could do. And there was also the fact that Drake was probably out there, looking for her. She needed to be with Sam so there would be someone to stop Drake from murdering her.

Brianna led Diana towards the lake. After a minute, she saw a group of people up ahead, and she approached them with Diana.


	12. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Eleven

Sam was so happy that Diana was alive, he ran to her and gave her a hug. It must have seemed awkward to her, but when almost everyone you know is dead, seeing someone you know that's alive is a tremendously happy feeling.

"Um...what was that about?" she asked, stepping back.

"Nothing. I'm just glad there's someone else alive," he said happily.

The rest of the group had a mixture of emotions. Many seemed relieved like Sam. But a few, like Quinn, seemed angry. Maybe they still weren't over the fact that she had worked with Caine.

"So, Diana," said Patrick. "Any ideas on how to...you know...not die?"

Diana's eyes widened. "H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you talk?"

"It's a long story," Patrick sighed, like he always said when someone asked that question. "So, like I said, any ideas?"

"Well, w-" Diana began when she was interrupted by Orc.

"There were stills set up in Perdido Beach." said Orc. "We could get water from those."

Patrick thought for a moment. "That's actually a good idea," he said. "There's got to be water in them. The only problem is that Perdido Beach is on the other side of the FAYZ. But I suppose it's our only chance. Let's follow the barrier there," he said.

He remembered already following the barrier that way earlier. They had gone in a big triangle, from the lake, to the mine shaft, to the power plant, and back to the lake. And now they were headed back towards the mine shaft. Except this time, they would keep going. They weren't ready to fight the Gaiaphage yet.

They approached the Evanston Air Nation Guard Base again. This time though, they just walked past. Patrick could smell that they had been here earlier. Lana was in the back of the group, crying. She had been acting different for a while now.

"Lana, what's wrong?" asked Patrick.

"Sanjit," she whimpered. "Sanjit's d-dead."

Of course. Patrick had completely forgotten that Lana just found out her boyfriend died. Patrick stood up with his paws on her chest, and licked her face.

"Well," Quinn said. "We could always go out again. If you want a boyfriend."

Lana glared at him. "You idiot!" she said. "What sort of idiot would think Quana would ever work? Supporting Quana is just stupid! The only thing stupider than Quana is Landilio!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Quinn. "Quana is pretty silly."

The Evanston Air National Guard Base was behind them now. They were entering a desert. It would probably be another hour or two until they arrived at Perdido Beach.

Diana stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

Diana stared at him for a moment, panicked. "My water just broke."

Patrick had completely forgotten about that, too. It had about 9 months since Diana had gotten pregnant. He doubted anyone in the group knew how giving birth worked. Didn't they need a doctor or something?

Diana started pulling down her pants and underwear. Patrick knew she had to, but it was still weird. She laid down on the ground, seeming pretty panicked. Patrick didn't blame her. In the unhealthy state she was in, she could very well die giving birth.

He had heard labor could take from hours up to a couple of days, so they were going to be waiting for a while.

Little Pete was ready. A body he could use was finally being made. Using the body, he could fully use his powers on the Gaiaphage and destroy it once and for all. He flew towards Diana's stomach, and entered the unborn baby's body.

The Gaiaphage was ready. A body it could use was finally being made. Using the body, it could use it's powers to kill the whole group of kids. They were all going to be right by the baby when it was born, which would make everything even easier. The Gaiaphage entered the unborn baby's body.


	13. Patrick's Epic Adventure Chapter Twelve

(Well, I didn't feel like describing the giving birth part, so I had Elizabeth write it for me:

Diana screamed. "OH MY GOD OW OW OW NOOOO OW I'M IN PAIN WAAAAHHHH OW OH MY GOD I'M GIVING BIRTH")

Lana gently picked up the baby. She couldn't believe how small and cute it was. She noticed that it was a boy. She prepared to hand it to Diana, but Diana was still lying on the ground. She was unconscious.

"Diana!" Lana shouted. She leaned over and placed her hand on Diana's chest. There was no pulse. She was dead.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam, noticing there was a problem.

"Diana...she died," Lana said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked, starting to panic. "But she just got here!"

The rest of the group walked over, realizing what had happened. Sam started crying. He had never even gotten to express his feelings towards her.

Lana put her arm around Sam, trying to comfort him. They would have to leave the body there. They didn't have any kind of shovel to bury her with.

Lana suddenly felt her hands begin to burn. The baby was turning green. She tried to drop it, but it was connected to her. What was going on? The baby transformed into a swirling mass of green shapes. The Gaiaphage. Lana screamed as the Gaiaphage spread up her arms. It reached her shoulders, and began spreading up to her neck and down to her boobs stomach. The group stared in horror. Her screams became muffled as the Gaiaphage covered her head. Soon, her whole body was covered.

And then, she disappeared. No, she didn't disappear. She disintegrated. Her whole body instantly fell in a pile of ash. The Gaiaphage fell to the ground, and moved towards Brianna at full speed. But before it reached her, it began transforming again. What was going on? Was it turning back into the baby? But no, this was bigger than a baby. It had now become a small boy. Sam recognized him.

It was Little Pete.

"Petey, what's going on?" he cried. Confusion and fear were a bad combination, he wanted to at least find out what was happening.

"You are all in danger," said Little Pete. It was strange seeing him talk like a normal person. "Me and the Gaiaphage both tried to control the body. Now we're both inside of it, along with the baby itself. It works similarly to what you saw with Drake and Brittney, except with three people."

"So you might turn into the Gaiaphage at any time and kill us all?" Brianna cried.

"It's possible," said Little Pete. "I'm using all of my effort to try to stop it from taking over, though. I can't stop the Gaiaphage and the baby at the same time, though, so the baby may appear every once in a while. I'm not saying the Gaiaphage will never come, but it won't be often."

Most of them were shaking. A few were crying. Lana and Diana both died right in front of them, and now this was happening? Sam almost couldn't handle it.

Sam felt that the one impacted worst was Patrick. Lana had been his owner, and she had died in front of him.

"You have to go the mine shaft," instructed Little Pete. "The Gaiaphage has to be stopped, now."

"But we're thirsty," complained Brianna. Everyone nodded in agreement. They hadn't had anything to drink for a few days now.

Little Pete raised his hands and aimed them at the kids. A jug of water appeared in everyone's hand. They each drank quickly as Little Pete teleported them all to the hole above the Gaiaphage's lair. They flinched, not realizing it was about to happen.

Were they actually going to destroy it?

Drake laughed evilly and continued to whip Astrid. Each strike felt more painful than the last. She was on the ground, sobbing more than she knew she could. Drake curled his whip around her ankle and raised her into the air. He slammed her into the ground. Then he raised her again, and smashed her back down, doing this repeatedly. His whip gripped her hair, and he ripped it all out at once, leaving a large, red, skinless area on the top half of her head. It had been going on for days. It was never going to end.


End file.
